With advances in the mobile technology, corporations are expanding their use of mobile clients. The mobile clients include, for example, desktop clients, web clients, iPhone/iPad clients and Android clients. The clients include applications configured to perform specific operations. The applications include receiving and sending data to a document management system that manages corporate data. The document management system provides a central interface for clients to share documents with a central database and other clients. These systems also provide for mechanisms to store documents and track changes being made to the documents.
As the needs of the corporations change, the clients may need to be updated or reconfigured based on these changes. For example, an application on the client may need to be upgraded in order for the client to be able to view a new file format used for the corporate documents. The application can be updated by an administrator manually updating the application on the client. The administrator may also send a notification to the client for the application to be updated by the user. However, with the large number of clients, different locations of mobile clients, and constant updates, it is difficult for all of the clients to be constantly kept up to date with the correct configurations.